idlethumbsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 18: Citizen Killzone
Official description Following modern trends, this episode eschews its core gameplay for a series of scattered but crowd-pleasing showpieces. Hop in a Big Stompin' Mech with F.E.A.R. 2, use a mandatory turret to defend your favorite FPS titles, and perform an overly-animated finishing move on "opinions." Games Discussed F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin, Wanted: Weapons of Fate, Watchmen: The End is Nigh, Quake Live, Left 4 Dead, Killzone 2 Synopsis Notes * * * Memorable quotes * * * YouTube Timestamps *00:30 — Intro - Jake is sassy *00:59 — Dante's Inferno - Deadspace meets God of War in hell! *03:43 — Mad Libs - A template for game design *04:04 — Dante's Inferno - Inverted crosses spewing lava *06:46 — Burger King - Flame burgers and Sneak Kings *06:46 — Dante's Inferno - An odd choice for source material *07:54 — Dante's Inferno - Featuring Dante Fenix, or Dante Steel or something *08:35 — Dead Space - A game on a space ship with some aliens and ghosts or whatever *09:13 — Dante's Inferno - In the public domain, so another developer should get on that *10:28 — Dante's Inferno - The first in EA's classic literature series *10:53 — F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin - Critical response *12:04 — F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin - Environment design, combat, and AI *13:48 — F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin - Difficulty levels and health system *16:50 — F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin - Mechs *19:20 — Mass Effect - Running over guys in your moon buggy *20:22 — F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin - Combat variety *21:56 — F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin - Horror sequences *22:46 — Turrets - And other set-pieces *31:03 — Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare - AC-130 Gunship level *33:17 — Half Life - Scripting with a light touch *39:16 — Killzone 2 - The PSXExtreme.com editorial and irrational fan response *45:17 — Imagine ______ - Three rows of the DS wall at GameStop *46:32 — Citizen Killzone (song) *49:31 — DLC - From Burnout Paradise to Left 4 Dead *51:06 — A New AvP Game - Made by Rebellion *52:19 — Sega- Not in great shape *53:50 — Activision - In better shape than they should be *54:35 — Wanted: Weapons of Fate - Curving some bullets *59:36 — Watchmen: The End is Nigh - A beat-em-up based on a pen and paper RPG somehow *1:05:23 — Quake Live - Faithful to the old game in that you're killed all the time *1:07:17 — Unreal Tournament - Or at least the demo *1:08:45 — Quake Live - People who turn down every graphical setting *1:10:40 — Quake vs. UT - John Carmack and Tim Sweeney arguing on your shoulders *1:12:14 — Killzone 2 - The duel-weilding Citizen Kane of games *1:13:46 — Reader Mail - Speaking of poop *1:14:17 — Reader Mail - Guilty Pleasures - Featuring smooshy head shots *1:18:17 — Reader Mail - Email Blasts - Like something throwing a ShamWow at your face *1:19:22 — Reader Mail - Six-String Samurai - The main character is like Travis Touchdown apparently *1:20:07 — Reader Mail - Game Length - Its effect on critical reception *1:24:38 — Contests - Winners will actually receive their prizes *1:25:12— Outro - Turrets